


Did You Know?

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Cap-Iron Man 2019 Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blatantly wrong news headlines that make you laugh when you see them, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Tony's got a funny news article to show to Steve.





	Did You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one video with Ashton Kutcher and Mila Kunis
> 
> Written for Cap-Iron Man Bingo to fulfill prompt S-4: Aliens
> 
> Edit: I found the video! https://louisandthedagger.tumblr.com/post/185728196737/ashton-kutcher-and-mila-kunis-reading-breakup

Tony’s laughing.

Steve likes it when Tony’s laughing. He thinks that he doesn’t do it enough, which isn’t terribly surprising when he considers that Tony has an image to portray in front of the press and then there’s SI to think of and, of course, the fact that Tony’s a superhero, a job which doesn’t always end well and often ends in tears.

But here, in the backseat of the car with only Steve and Happy to hear him, Tony’s laughing.

“What’s got you giggling so hard?” he asks.

Tony looks up at him, eyes bright with mirth, and says, “People magazine.”

Steve frowns. _People _doesn’t normally get Tony laughing like this. In fact, he distinctly remembers how, at the start of their relationship, Tony had practically been in tears over _People_ claiming that Steve didn’t like him- and that had been during Steve fucking him so hard the headboard had literally broken into two pieces. For Tony to be laughing over them now with no other distractions has Steve more than a little curious.

“Sweetheart, what’s happening? What’s going on?” he asks.

Tony holds up his phone, showing him a picture of _People’s _latest cover. He takes a moment to gather himself and then very seriously says, “It’s over between us.”

Steve freezes for a moment but then takes a closer look at the picture. Tony’s hand is shaking with suppressed laughter so it takes him a moment to make out the words but he does see that the captain says, “IT’S OVER!”

He gets it now because the thing is, he and Tony are on their way back from dinner and Tony’s wearing a lovely new ring made from three tiny diamonds and a band of vibranium stripped from the back of the shield that Steve gave him only an hour earlier and, well- yeah, he gets why Tony’s laughing.

“It’s over between us?” he asks, feigning surprise.

Tony nods, his mouth twisting. “Yeah,” he agrees. “It’s very sad.”

“Oh my god, what are we gonna do?”

Tony shrugs easily and glances back down at his phone. “I felt suffocated,” he says as he peers at the headline.

“You felt suffocated by _me_?” Steve asks. “Or suffocated in general? It’s probably me. I was just so overbearing, wasn’t I? With how I just wanted to make sure you were safe and the armor was comfortable enough-”

“I liked your suggestions. The pillows were a nice touch,” Tony says. He seemingly can’t stop himself from leaning over and giving Steve’s cheek a quick kiss before he continues, “Also, I took the kids.”

Steve, in the middle of touching his cheek where Tony had kissed him, bursts out laughing. “We have _kids_?” he asks. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

“It doesn’t say they were your kids,” Tony points out. “They could have been Thor’s kids.”

“Fucking aliens,” Steve says agreeably.

“Apparently,” Tony muses as he goes back to his phone, “you have a very dark secret that was exposed. I guess that’s why I left you.”

“Oh my god, I have a dark secret? What is it? Does it say?”

“I don’t know,” Tony says cheerfully. “Pepper sent me this picture. She said she didn’t want to read the trash inside but she thought I’d like to know about it.”

Steve hums slightly. “Must have been really dark.”

“You’re probably fucking Thor too.”

“Fucking aliens,” he says again.

Tony giggles. “Who wrote this one?” he wonders aloud. “Oh, Miss Everhart. My favorite.”

Steve glances up toward the front of the car. They’ve been stopped at a stoplight for a few minutes- or maybe it’s just New York traffic, he’d been too caught up in Tony to really notice- and so Happy’s got his phone out, recording the two of them. He’s sure that it’ll end up on Instagram or Twitter or something in a few hours. Happy never means to post these things but he really doesn’t get technology and so he thinks he’s sending it to the group chat and three hours later, the whole world knows about it. 

“Thanks, Christine,” he tells the camera. Tony glances up as well, flashes it a bright smile, and murmurs, “Thanks.”

The light turns green. Tony motions absently toward the front. Happy turns back around, lowering the phone. A moment later, Tony leans up against Steve’s side. He’s still giggling occasionally about the magazine even though he’s moved on from the picture so he can send a text to Nat.

_Tony’s laughing_, Steve thinks as he presses a kiss to the top of Tony’s head. Things can’t get much better than this.


End file.
